


【坤廷婷】JOKER GAME

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco
Kudos: 5





	【坤廷婷】JOKER GAME

“朱氏集团长女明日下嫁商界新秀，世纪婚礼万人瞩目。”今天打开手机微博的人，都会留意到这条信息推送。

营销号起了个咄咄逼人的题目，再说了一个郎情妾意情深义重的当代都市爱情故事。  
男方小女方五岁，初入大学校园时，男方在入学欢迎表演时对主舞的女方一见钟情，穷追不舍。  
像所有的富家女和穷小子的故事一样，岳父大人对男方挑剔万分，笑言小伙子长得是不错，可能挣到人生第一桶金了再来谈婚嫁。  
男方并未因此气馁，反而卧薪尝胆发愤图强，于上个月携着他的创投基金前来提亲，并且表示结婚后公司并入女方集团，用于扩大集团流动资金规模。  
营销号用当代青年楷模的笔调大书特书了一段男方的奋斗史，忽然笔锋一转，知音体扑面而来的倾诉男方在商场上开疆拓土的同时，在情场上仍保持得干干净净，为了一朵心中的白玫瑰而片叶不沾身。

“啧啧啧，这把我们徐坤写得，情圣啊！”朋友念着手机上的文字，哄笑起来，文中的男主角捅了他一手肘，顺势塞上一杯酒。  
这里就是男主角蔡徐坤的单身派对，明天是大礼之日，今晚他和一众好友也按照年轻人的习惯办个聚会，与单身告别。

嗤笑声爆发了出来，在座的人都有些喝多了，都知道这营销号说的催人泪下，可主要事实是真的，蔡徐坤这么多年，除了追过他的这位女神，也就是明天的女主角朱润婷，身边绝对没有其他女人，干干净净的像个和尚。

“哎，谁能想到，这么多年，徐坤还是被那个女人拿下了，还带着自己的公司去，上门女婿啊。”人喝多了话也多，蔡徐坤听到了眼神一暗，就当做没听见。

“好了别喝了，放过我们坤哥，明天婚礼还得走直线呢。”一个声音在笑声中扒开条缝，把蔡徐坤拉回了神。  
这个声音缠在一双白皙的手上，把蔡徐坤的酒杯拿下，拽着他往外走，力气之大让蔡徐坤一时反抗不能。

聚会的人又是一阵哄笑，说着还没过门小舅子就来找人了，这老婆盯人可盯得真紧。  
小舅子可不管那么多，他一掌一个推开试图留下蔡徐坤的人，不由分说的把蔡徐坤拖上了回房的电梯。

按照习俗，结婚前男女方不能见面，蔡徐坤这边没几个朋友，他的伴郎就顺理成章的由新娘的弟弟担任。

朱正廷比姐姐小三岁，除去个头，姐弟俩长得有九分相似。姐姐主业是学商法，硕士毕业就接手了公司，跳舞只是爱好；弟弟则主业是跳舞，对父亲的商业帝国毫无兴趣。好在姐姐能干，父亲渐渐接受了女儿当家，入赘的蔡徐坤在商业上同样能力卓越，就放任着这个小弟弟去跳舞，跳着跳着也跳出了名堂。

进了套房，蔡徐坤先去洗洗脸，他其实喝的不算太多，人还清醒。少小离家读书创业，在这里的伙伴大都是商业关系，没有那么深的交情，自然不会灌醉。

他转头看见他的伴郎，未来的小舅子朱正廷正在放洗澡水，时间不早了，明天一早起来就有各种仪式，抓紧时间睡觉才是正经事。

可在这种大日子之前，谁要做正经事。

那边朱正廷已经接满了浴缸的水，招呼着蔡徐坤过来赶紧泡泡。蔡徐坤应了一声，一路从客厅走开，脱下西装领带，随手丢在椅子上，行云流水的帅气让朱正廷呼吸一滞。

“小傻猪，被你男人帅到忘了吸气吗？”  
蔡徐坤搂住朱正廷的腰，捏捏他的鼻子，就深深的吻了下去，手已经再往下解他的皮带。

营销号和别人都知道，蔡徐坤独爱朱润婷这朵白玫瑰，却不知他早已摘下朱正廷这朵红玫瑰。

蔡徐坤和朱润婷热恋期中，就被岳父大人棒打鸳鸯，当时告诉他这个消息就是朱正廷。  
朱正廷有些看不惯家里的老派观念，他一个自由惯了的人少不了腹诽几句，意外的获得了蔡徐坤的认同。  
一来二去，两个人就走到了一起。

蔡徐坤对朱润婷向来是尊重有加，大家闺秀素来矜持，他也以礼相待，两人不过是额头亲吻点到即止。  
和朱正廷则不一样，可能是因为朱正廷太诱人，或者自己投射了姐姐在弟弟身上，不知不觉两个人就滚到了床上去。  
还记得第一次做完，朱正廷捂着屁股说没关系。蔡徐坤窘迫的连连点头，可还是没有停下来做第二次、第三次……

现在蔡徐坤走在婚礼庆典上，脚步还有些不稳。  
他对别人说是因为昨晚喝多了还没醒酒，姐姐嗔怪弟弟这个伴郎没把新郎官照顾好，弟弟的脸快要红到耳朵根了。  
蔡徐坤看了抿着嘴笑了笑，昨晚就是照顾得太好自己才会腿打颤。两个人从浴室做到沙发上，临睡前躺在床上还做了一次。早上出门时，换着衣服抵着房门又做了一道，现在裤子摩擦起来还有在他身体里抽插的幻觉。

终于捱完了西式典礼，新人要换中式礼服出来敬酒。伴郎把他的酒偷偷换成了白水。  
他欣赏着朱正廷帮他忙前忙后的，却一点也没有幻想这是他和朱正廷的婚礼。  
世俗不可能，社会不需要，他自己也做不到。  
朱润婷一直待他极好，当时虽然岳父不同意他们在一起，但到了蔡徐坤出来做事的时候，朱润婷私底下也帮了不少忙，才让他的事业这么快进入了快车道。

他有问过朱润婷为什么这么帮他，朱润婷笑着说：“你再不快点来娶我，我就要老了。”  
蔡徐坤欣然接受。  
朱正廷和他在一起，他没有觉得这对不起朱润婷，一来姐弟俩本是同源，二来蔡徐坤始终承认并且正视自己是双性恋，喜欢男人和女人并行不悖。

关于这一点，蔡徐坤很诚恳的和朱正廷谈过，说他对朱正廷的爱并不纯粹，可能有报恩、姐姐投射、双性通吃以及肉体迷恋夹杂在一起，他不会负他，但没法给他一个完美结果。  
结果朱正廷给他一个大大的啵，说他就爱他的坦诚和条理分明的清醒。还暗示他说要是娶了他姐姐——  
“搞小舅子不好么？”

在这新婚之夜，朱正廷把姐姐和蔡徐坤送入洞房以后，伸着懒腰喊着“累死我了”，把看热闹的宾客都哄走。

蔡徐坤解下朱润婷的戴在颈上的项链，解开她的内衣，把她环在胸前，和她接吻爱抚。

进入她的身体的时候，蔡徐坤才发现这还是朱润婷的第一次，忍不住怜爱起来，缓缓抽送。  
朱润婷眼界之高在当时学校里出了名的，蔡徐坤刚和她一起的时候，还有人嘲笑朱润婷变肤浅了只看脸——现在已经没人敢这么说了。这么多年朱润婷身边不少世家子弟对她展开追求，她笑大多数都是草包，没有一个能看上的家伙，现在才第一次尝试鱼水之欢，也在情理之中。

女人的身体果然更加温软，即使朱正廷练舞功力深厚，也还没有女性的天生柔韧。  
蔡徐坤作为老手，有义务引导新人体验和享受。朱润婷很快就被蔡徐坤挖掘到了G点，花道里湿漉漉的漫水，被高潮冲击到失声尖叫。

顾忌到新婚之夜，两人的状态都不是最佳，蔡徐坤很体贴的射在套子里，事后还给她擦身换了衣服。  
换睡衣的时候特地选了一件衬衣款，正好只盖住臀部，也没有让朱润婷穿内裤。朱润婷的长腿比例与朱正廷相当，从腿间延长出的曲线同样是一道风景。没穿内裤当然是为了下次同床方便，蜜月里不起床，天经地义。  
她的反应比朱正廷青涩太多了，蔡徐坤忍不住逗她，半夜又从后面进入了一次，没带套还是控制着射在外面。朱润婷羞红了脸不愿看他，背贴着蔡徐坤的胸膛却死死的低着头，蔡徐坤也不恼，手掌握着丰满的胸部，手指揉捏着乳峰红豆，不得不感叹姐姐也是个尤物。

两个人第二天还是礼数周全的去给两边父母请安，朱正廷精神抖擞的站在父亲旁边，喜滋滋的帮新人们端茶。  
夫家寒暄了几句，娘家就提起今后儿孙之事，便又说道起来。  
待老人散去，蔡徐坤出言安慰朱润婷，说不用急着要孩子，你也可以先忙事业，他对孩子并不强求。  
朱润婷笑笑，说孩子我当然会要，事业我也要。

你们家不是还有个儿子嘛，不用急。蔡徐坤想了想。

朱正廷他喜欢男人，不喜欢女人；喜欢跳舞，不喜欢家业；喜欢孩子，可是不会有孩子。这些你都知道的，我家里人也都知道。朱润婷打磨着她新做的指甲，我生了你的孩子，与朱正廷和你生的孩子有99.5%的基因相似。

皆大欢喜。

蔡徐坤吃了一惊，朱正廷和他幻想过以后有个孩子的绕膝之乐，他只是笑笑不敢接话，他没有把握朱润婷这么强势的女性会容许丈夫这么想。  
但是凡事都有计划的她，这一点是很早就考虑进去了。

“坤，我最喜欢你的目的性和骨子里的要强，当年你爱着我可是学业历练凡事都不落下。”朱润婷的双手还了上来，搂住蔡徐坤的腰，抬眼看他。  
“就像我婚前所说的，我们结婚后，你成为执行董事进入到集团的核心圈，然后逐渐一览大权。我生小孩顺势淡出管理层，以后只管私募基金。我的兴趣就是赚钱，不是管人。”

蔡徐坤欣然，他和朱润婷的结合看上去充满了浪漫色彩，实际上本质还是两个逐利商人的共同谋划，接下来两个人坐下来，像是开项目会议，把workflow写了长长一串。  
谁家新婚夫妇第二天做这个，都觉得这俩人过度冷漠，可这份感情还有事业保底，经济上的相互钳制才能为夫妻的忠诚度增加更多筹码。

“嗯…就是这个阶段……”写到45岁蔡徐坤退休朱润婷停下笔，翻页回去用apple pencil把怀孕休息这个阶段强调了一下，“不可以找别人。”  
说到这里，朱润婷方才像个富家千金一样娇蛮霸道。“只有我弟弟可以。”  
朱润婷在这里加了个括号，写上“朱正廷”的名字。蔡徐坤忽然把这几年散落的事情穿上了关键的线索。

为什么朱正廷当年刚好出现。  
为什么朱正廷对自己的选择毫不惊讶。  
为什么朱正廷并不害怕和自己的事情被家里知道。

“这几年，为了不让别的女人有机会，我可是派出了我心爱的弟弟，拴住你。”  
朱润婷歪着头看他，又变成了小女生的天真娇憨。

婚后第三天归宁宴，朱润婷请了许多闺蜜同学来参加。大家都说起了当年迷住蔡徐坤弗拉明戈舞，起哄着要朱润婷再跳一段。  
朱润婷怪同学们出馊主意，自己没有提前准备，坏了初印象怎么好，但是为了不扫兴，就把跳得更好的弟弟推到了舞池中央。

朱正廷对表演从不抗拒，抬颌扬手就跳起了女步，这个舞蹈他需要有个男伴配合，朱润婷把自己丈夫也推了上去。

蔡徐坤并不懂得复杂的舞步，好在他只需要当一个柱子帮朱正廷稳住重心。  
“迎新晚会上，是我穿女装跳的。”朱正廷贴着他耳边，告诉蔡徐坤。  
“你们姐弟俩这么胆大包天的合力把我弄到手，敢不敢一起到新房的床上来。”蔡徐坤顺着舞蹈动作握住朱正廷的腿弯，往他胯间一顶。  
朱正廷眉毛一抬，脚背从蔡徐坤臀部滑倒脚踝：“有什么不敢。”

终于在一段长串的旋转后鼓点结束，两人一个亮相，台下掌声口哨声呐喊声四起，掀起了当晚聚会的小高潮。

在自己朋友旁边蔡徐坤还能掌握主导，在娘家朋友边就不好再拿架子，蔡徐坤生生被灌醉了。  
昏睡到第二天，朱润婷还给他做了早餐。  
与美娇妻共同开始美好的一天。  
岁月静好。

他们的新房有一处观景阳台，做了个低矮的长沙发，可以随时打开躺下，还特意做了透明屋顶，方便爱人一同赏月观星。  
今晚迎来久违的一场大雨，雨声打在屋顶上，澎湃入耳。  
朱润婷笑盈盈的拉着蔡徐坤过来，说终于清静了轮到我们自己的时间，给他戴上一副严严实实的眼罩，推着他躺下，说待会玩一个游戏。

蔡徐坤索性放任自己投入其中，他体会到自己被扒下了裤子，性器被捋动，硬起来以后被套上了安全套。未知的好奇强烈的刺激了他的兴奋程度。  
性器被纳入了一个温暖的地方，游戏开始了。

“猜猜我是谁”。

END


End file.
